Thoughts on Tianee
Tianee Musk is my daughter ThanhnuFia's Original Character. Here you can add what you and your character think about her. Rules: *You can edit the page, but only to add your and your character's thoughts about her. *Do not remove other people's opinions. *Be respectful to other people's opinion. *I'll reply to your question (if you have any) from time to time. Your thoughts: The Silent Knight : Personally, I think she's the most mature member on her team, as far as her attiutude towards school work and training. Her naivete with relationships is amusing, but I like her character as a whole. She might give a few OC's a run for their money in a straight up fight. Runato : Considering all of the content and attention she gets, she is easily one of, if not the absolute, most popular members of Team CIST. Her weapon is easily something that makes me, as a weapons maker, very jealous to not have thought of. Her story and relationships are well thought out, and I certainly am looking forward to RPing with her in the future. Maki Kuronami : I've actually been looking at her progress for quite some time, and I like how she's based on a fable instead of a fairy tale. At least, I think Bambi is considered a fable... She's overall well written and I could totally see her appearing in RWBY. Based on her artwork, I'm not entirely sure. Are her antlers real or fake? *Flora says: Her antlers are fake, they are from her pet reindeer when it was broke. Full story can be found here here Your character's thoughts: Aria Jager : "Well...I don't have too many nice things to say about her. She can be annoying and bratty as well, not to metion she looks so ... ''childish... ''And she has no real idea how to treat a boy, either. Maybe I can give her some tips on that topic." *blushes and giggles, looking at Barth with an amused expression on her face* *Tianee says: I'm not childish! I'm 17. Seventeen! And I don't need to be nice to a boy if he is a jerk! Yin Yue : *looks at her profile on a holo screen* "Hmm...This Tianee is certainly interesting. Her personality reminds me of Sonia a bit...I don't know whether I should feel troubled or welcome at that. However, her weapon and skills would most certainly be valuable. I can already imagine her using her Ocean Thorn to either support or fight alongside me in battle. What would take the both of us down, though...?" *looks around and then runs away before Indigo sees him looking at the profile* Ivory Dietrich : Ah, Miss Tianee. She's a great combatant, I'd say. She's as stubborn and as short as Maki. But far nicer. I'm not well acquainted with CIST, but according to what I've gathered, she has a couple of trust issues with their leader. As a friendly advice, I recommend an attempt to rectify this issue. Teamwork may suffer if her relationship with the leader is lacking. Category:Team CIST